


Hit And Run

by AlexisAlyona



Category: WWE
Genre: Coma, Evil!Seth, Feelings, M/M, Rape, Sub!Roman, WWE Family, Worried!Dean, dom!Dean, hurt!Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisAlyona/pseuds/AlexisAlyona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth rapes Roman one night after Raw, causing him to go into a coma from his severe cocussion. Dean finds him and promises to not leave his side until he wakes up, if he ever wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Info

In this story Roman does not have a daughter (Joelle Anoa'i) and he was never married to Galina Becker. Roman will be referred to by both real name (Joe Anoa'i) and Roman Reigns. Dean will also be referred to by real name (Jonathan "Jon" Good) and Dean Ambrose. Most characters will be named by in ring names, sometimes I will use their real names (in serious situations). Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please leave feedback and comment what you think and if you have any wishes, perhaps a character that you would like to be in this story, please to tell me. You can send me direct messages or comment on this story. If you want to make your own character and have it in the story then please do DM me and I will see what I can do for you.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth comes into Roman's hotel room. It's not a friendly visit.

The second Seth walked into the room Roman could feel that he was angry. He could also see it. Seth was red in the face and he was panting, trying to calm down.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked quietly.

Seth froze and slowly turned to Roman. Roman couldn't help but flinch at the look on Seth's face. "Am I alright? Am I alright?!" Seth growled and walked forward. "No. I am not alright!"

Roman backed away from Seth as he came closer to him. It wasn't long before Roman's back hit the wall. Seth got in Roman's personal space and growled at him. Roman wasn't used to this Seth. He was used to the calm, collected Seth. The Seth that Roman knew would never get this close to him in a angry way. The only reason Seth would be this close was to annoy Roman. Roman couldn't look Seth in the eyes, for some reason. Seth grabbed Roman's jaw and forced him to look at him. It hurt. Seth was pushing on a bruise from his fight earlier that night.

"Seth stop" Roman said. "You're hurting me"

Seth only laughed and pressed his fingers harder into Roman's flesh. "Am I hurting you Roman? Poor you"

All of a sudden Seth slapped Roman. He slapped him so hard that Roman fell to the floor in both pain and surprise. Roman stared at Seth in shock. Seth had never payed a hand on him outside of the ring, and Roman didn't think he ever would. Seth grabbed Roman from the floor and pushed him against the wall. The thud from Roman's back against the wall rang out in the room. Roman groaned as his bad shoulder banged against the wall hard.

"Seth, what is wrong with you?" Roman asked.

Seth glared at Roman with fire in his eyes. Roman stared in shock at him. He had no idea what was happening to Seth. This wasn't him. Seth let out a cruel laugh and smirked at Roman.

"I'm angry" He said. "And I'm gonna take it out on you. Just because I can"

Roman's eyes widened in fright as Seth flipped him around so his chest was against the wall. Before Roman could react his hands were tied behind his back and a gag was in his mouth. Roman struggled and tried to move away but Seth pulled on his bad shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain. The scream was muffled because of the gag. Tears were leaking out of Roman's eyes, both from pain and the realization of what Seth was about to do. Seth was about to rape him. Him. Seth was going to rape Roman. And no one could help him.

He couldn't scream, no one would hear him as the gag in his mouth muffled any noise he let out. Roman tried to free himself as Seth pulled down his pants and underwear. Roman was a strong man, but not even he could go through this without damage. Roman felt Seth remove his own clothes and Roman froze in place as he felt Seth's hard cock against his ass. It was big. Considering the size of Seth himself, his cock was huge. Seth started to rub his cock against Roman's ass. That was when Roman realized that Seth was going to rape him dry. He wouldn't even prepare him or use lube. Roman cried out, hoping to get Seth to snap out of whatever part of his mind he was. It didn't work. Seth only laughed and pushed his cock into Roman's unprepared ass. Roman screamed in pain as he felt himself tear. He wasn't used to bottoming and he had never done it dry. Roman couldn't stop the tears that were running down his face even if he wanted to.

"Yeah that's right" Seth groaned. "Oh fuck. Your ass was made to be fucked"

Roman just continued to cry and try to beg Seth to stop. Nothing worked. Seth only pounded into him harder then before. Seth took a hold of Roman's hair and began to bang his head against the wall. Black spots were dancing in front of Roman eyes. Roman knew that he had a slight concussion from his fight before but Seth was only making it worse. At one particular hard thrust from Seth, Roman's head banged against the wall hard. A shout of pain left Roman as his head throbbed and the black spots were becoming bigger.

Seth was completely ignoring him and continued to fuck him, not slowing his pace one bit. It felt like forever for Roman before Seth released inside him. As he was finished Seth just let Roman drop to the floor. Seth stumbled back and shook his head to clear the fog in his mind. He looked down at himself and saw his softening cock. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Roman on the ground. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had done. As quick as he could, Seth put his own clothes on and did the same to Roman before putting on his hoodie and running out of the room.


End file.
